


Bonjour Royal

by MajasKS



Series: Les Délices du Lutin [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Jealous Jon Snow, Jon Snow Knows Something, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon Snow is a Stark, M/M, POV Jon Snow, Short & Sweet
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajasKS/pseuds/MajasKS
Summary: Quelques pensées fugitives sur le bord du monde, inspirées de salutations lointaines. Et une vague promesse. (drabble Tyrion/Jon)
Relationships: Tyrion Lannister/Jon Snow
Series: Les Délices du Lutin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714963
Kudos: 2





	Bonjour Royal

**Author's Note:**

> j'ai pas honte, hein-

_Passe mes salutations à Jon Snow._

* * *

Face aux blanches forêts d'au-delà du Mur, campé sur la glace centenaire, le bâtard sait que c'est bien plus que des salutations.

C'est la chaleur et la luxure du Sud, c'est les plaines vertes, les rivières bleues et les manteaux d'or. C'est la guerre et ses promesses, ses mensonges, ses menaces et sa complexité.

C'est des nouvelles qu'il ne peut deviner. Et cela le frustre, car si Tyrion est en vie, l'est-il pleinement ? Jon ne devrait pas s'en faire pourtant. Quand on est fils de Tywin Lannister, on vit plus longtemps.

Il fait taire l'inquiétude, remplacée par des visions, aidées de souvenirs.

Il se l'imagine, majestueux et petit, sur les remparts de Port-Réal qu'il n'a jamais vu, enveloppé de soie jaune et rouge ; ou bien une hache à la main, en train de tuer ses ennemis.  
Le jeune homme sourit.

Il compte en pensée ses bagues. Quatre à la main droite, deux à la main gauches, toutes de rubis, deux d'argent et le reste d'or. Minuscule mais fier, nain mais riche. Quel homme.

Jon sait que Tyrion ne reviendra pas avant longtemps, qu'il aura eu le temps de passer par cent bordels, de baiser le double de putains, de l'oublier pour un, deux, trois, un millier de soirs, avant qu'il puisse de nouveau le regarder en face.

Il s'est fait à l'idée. Sa vie ne peut se faire aux côtés de Tyrion, mais ce n'est pas si grave. Peut-être n'échangeront-ils qu'une poignée de main, qu'un regard entendu quand ils se renverront à nouveau.

Alors, face à ces terres inconnues, à la Lune qui le regarde sans rien dire, aux arbres glacés et à rien en particulier, Jon se promet que, quoiqu'il arrive, il embrassera une dernière fois Tyrion avant de mourir.  
  
  
  


À la capitale, dans le sommeil profond d'une petite âme, un cœur acquiesce. 

**Author's Note:**

> une review, une connaissance pour Jon-  
> en espérant que ce drabble ait plu ;)


End file.
